Mixed Up
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: It's Kai's worst nightmare: Rei has cancer. Well, that's what the doctor's file said anyway. Shame he got the files mixed up... KR one shot


**A/N: **Random fic, um yeah… It was supposed to be light and fluffy and non-serious, and hopefully it's mostly like that, but yeah… And I'm not poking fun at cancer or anything like that, but I've always wanted to write a scenario where a doctor screws up :P

**Warnings: **Yaoi, which means guys loving guys -shock horror- so if you don't like it, then scatter. And Kai's OOC, especially towards the end L

**Disclaimer: **As much as I want to own it, I don't.

!#$&()

**Mixed Up**

"Cancer?" Rei echoed, shocked.

"I'm afraid so." Dr Miyoshima leaned forward and laid a comforting hand on Rei's shoulder. "Severe leukemia, to be more precise. I'm surprised that it hasn't shown any of its usual symptoms- but you never know with cancer."

"I- I have... I have cancer?"

Dr Miyoshima nodded slowly. "I'm very, very sorry Mr. Kon."

"Oh God." Rei's breaths were short and ragged, and the sentence 'you have cancer' kept running around his head. "Oh God..." he looked up desperately at the man in front of him. "How long do I have left?"

The doctor hesitated.

"Tell me!" Rei begged.

_It can't be good news- why else would he hesitate? _

"Less than a year."

Rei let out a long shuddering breath. "Less than a year?" he asked weakly. "That short a time?"

Dr Miyoshima nodded, and he stood up. "Would you like me to give you a moment alone, Mr. Kon?"

"No, no I'm fine. I'm fine." he repeated as if to assure himself. "I- I have to be getting back home now anyway. I... Thank you. Thank you, doctor."

"I'll see you tomorrow about any treatment that could be of use to you." Dr Miyoshima said kindly. "Around noon? Make an appointment with my secretary."

"Yes, I'll do that." Rei's voice sounded distant even to his own ears. "I'll see you tomorrow, doctor."

"Tomorrow it is." the doctor offered him a sympathetic smile, but Rei barely noticed it. "Oh, and Mr. Kon?"

"Hai?"

"Ask my secretary to call a taxi for you." Dr Miyoshima instructed. "I don't think it's wise for you to drive."

Rei nodded, his thoughts broken and distracted, and left the room.

!#$&()

Dr Miyoshima stared out of the window, still thinking about Rei.

_It's terrible when the young get cancer- it just isn't fair. _He sighed and ran a hand through his prematurely grey hair. _He looked so healthy, too. In a few months that'll all change..._

"Sir? Are you alright?" a young nurse stepped into the room, carrying some patient files.

"I'm fine, Mika. Just... thinking." the doctor said morosely.

"Thinking about Mr. Kon?" Mika wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"Yes. I'm presuming that you've read his file?" Dr Miyoshima shook his head sadly. "It's terrible, isn't it?"

Mika looked even more confused, if that was possible. "Uhh... I'm sorry sir, but what's terrible?"

Dr Miyoshima raised an eyebrow at her. "The fact that he has cancer." he picked up Rei's file and flipped through the pages. "Severe leukemia. I doubt he'll make it to next year."

"But sir..."

"What is it, Mika?" Dr Miyoshima asked wearily.

"That's not Mr. Kon's file." Mika said slowly. "That's Mr. Ishida's file. Mr. Kon's file is the one beside Mr. Ishida's, sir."

Silence fell over the room. It was finally broken by Dr Miyoshima, who voiced both of their thoughts.

"Oh shit."

!#$&()

Rei stumbled out of the cab, not sure how he was going to be tell the others. How would they take it? Would they care?

_What if they leave me here by myself while they go compete in other countries? _Rei wondered, afraid. _I can't deal with this by myself- I don't want to die alone..._

"Kon?"

Rei looked up to find Kai standing in the doorway, looking at him curiously.

"Are you alright?"

Rei realised that he had been standing outside the house they were currently living in with a blank expression on his face.

"I... I don't... I..." Rei couldn't control his emotions anymore- he started sobbing brokenly, unable to believe that he only had one year left to live.

Kai's eyes widened by the slightest of fractions at the sight of Rei crying uncontrollably. He quickly walked over to the younger boy and grabbed his shoulder.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Why are you crying?"

"I- I went to the doctor today, for my monthly check up, and he- and he told me- he told me-" Rei broke off, unable to say it aloud.

"He told you what?" Kai couldn't stop the fear from spreading throughout his entire body.

_What did the doctor tell him? Is he sick? But he doesn't look sick... What's wrong with him?_

"He told me that I've got cancer." Rei forced the words out.

"Cancer?" Kai repeated blankly, unable to believe what he had just heard.

_Rei has cancer? Rei's... dying?_

"No." Kai's voice was ragged but firm. He would not accept it. He _could_ not accept it.

_He can't die. He just _can't

Rei managed to nod before he broke down again. Kai pulled Rei into a tight hug, not caring about how un-cold he looked- how could he care about appearances when the person he loved most in the world was dying?

"How much longer?" Kai demanded, his voice strained.

"I don't know... the doctor says less than a year." Rei replied miserably. "I don't get it Kai, I just don't get it... I was fine the last time that I saw him, how could I suddenly have severe leukemia?"

Kai frowned. "You saw the same doctor last month?"

"Well, no." guilt flashed across Rei's face. "I haven't been to see him for the last five months- we were in America, remember?"

Kai nodded. "And you haven't been to see a doctor at all during that time?"

Rei shook his head. "I knew that I should've gone to see someone just to make sure that everything was running ok, but I mean, I never thought that-" he trailed off and Kai tugged Rei closer.

"What are the treatments available?"

"I don't know, I'm going to see him tomorrow morning about treatment."

"I'll go with you." Kai said immediately.

"Thank you." Rei said gratefully. "Will you come with me? To tell the others? Please?"

"Hn." Kai nodded.

Rei drew in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves as best as he could. Kai watched as the neko jin wiped his face, getting rid of the tear stains, and squared his shoulders.

"Let's go."

They walked inside where Takao was stuffing a handful of chips in his mouth, while Kenny and Max were in the middle of a game of chess, where it looked like Max was being badly beaten.

Max looked up as Rei cleared his throat nervously. "You okay, Rei? You're not coming down with a cold or anything, are you?"

"You'd better not be- the beyblading season is just beginning." Takao mumbled through a mouth crammed full of chips.

Kai shot him a warning glare.

"What?" Takao demanded.

Max frowned, taking in Rei's slightly disheveled appearance and reddish nose. "Have you been crying Rei? Is everything alright?"

Rei looked beseechingly at Kai. "I can't." he whispered brokenly.

Kai hesitated before nodding curtly. "Kon went to see the doctor this morning." he began, before Takao interrupted him.

"Damnit! You _are_ sick, aren't you?" the bluenette groaned.

"Shut it, Kinomiya, before I make you shut it." Kai growled.

Takao rolled his eyes. "Whatever, boss." he muttered underneath his breath.

"So what's wrong with Rei?" Max asked anxiously.

Rei stared at his feet, unable to meet Max's inquiring gaze. "I've got cancer." he said quietly.

Stunned silence filled the room, before the sound of Takao falling off his chair broke the spell of speechlessness.

"WHAT!" the bluenette screeched. "You've got WHAT!"

Rei winced, not sure of what to say.

"You're shitting me. You're freaking shitting me!" Takao yelled. "This is some sort of joke, right? This is just one massive joke that you're playing!"

Kai glared threateningly at Takao. "Kinomiya..."

"This isn't a joke, Takao." Rei said, and his voice was surprisingly calm. "The doctor told me this morning that I had severe leukemia." he sighed and shrugged. "The weird thing is that I feel fine." he said, a look of confusion marring his strangely healthy face. "Like really, fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Takao's face was a mask of grief. "That's what they all say Rei! Then, before they know it, they're dead!" he clicked his fingers. "Just like that!"

"I'm sure it won't be _just like that_." Kai snapped, and everyone turned to look at him. "We'll be looking at the treatment available for Rei tomorrow, and I'm positive that he'll get through it fine. He's been perfectly healthy and strong all his life- I doubt cancer will stop him."

Rei smiled appreciatively at Kai who shrugged and walked off.

Max came running up to him immediately, and gave him a tight hug, before seeming to think better of it, and instead shortened it to a quick embrace.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Rei." he said, but there was no denying the tears that clouded his bright blue eyes.

Rei ruffled his hair. "C'mon Maxie, cheer up."

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Max attempted a smile.

Kenny shuffled forward and patted Rei's arm. "We'll be there for you all the way, Rei. Beyblading isn't even half as important as you are to us."

Takao nodded vehemently. "Yeah! Do you want us to come with you to the doctor as well tomorrow?"

Rei shook his head. "It's alright. Kai will be going with me, so I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." Takao shrugged.

"I'm going to go after Kai." Rei said, without any intention of actually going after his captain. He wasn't sure he would be able to stay in a room where everyone was looking at him as if he was about to die at any moment. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. "See you guys at dinner."

He quickly left the house and walked down the road to the stream, and sat down on the bank, staring at the running water blankly.

_Cancer... How can I have cancer? It's just... it's just not possible... is it? I've always been healthy- the last time I went to the doctor he said that I was in my prime, and really healthy and fit. But I suppose cancer affects anyone... _Rei hugged his legs to his chest, resting his head on his knees. _I don't want to die. I _don't _want to die! I've got so much more I want to do! I want to tell Mariah that Rai loves her back but he's too much of a chicken to tell her himself, and I want to tell Max that Takao has been crushing on him for ages, and I want to tell Kai how I feel about him..._

Rei sighed. But what would Kai want with a dying boy?

_Nothing, _Rei thought bitterly.

But that didn't mean he couldn't tell the others- he fished his mobile out of his pocket and dialed Mariah's number.

"Hello?" Mariah's usually perky voice sounded somewhat depressed.

"Hey, it's Rei. Is this a bad time?"

"No... I mean, not really. It's just..." Mariah sighed.

"Rai problems?" Rei guessed.

"Right in one go." the pink haired girl said sarcastically. "How'd you guess?"

Rei laughed. "What's happened now?"

"Well... he went on a date with this girl from our village. Can't remember her name." Mariah sounded like she was on the brink of crying. "I know, it's so stupid of me to be worked up over it, but I really do love him, Rei. And it hurts so much..."

Rei gritted his teeth. _Rai went on a date with someone? And he didn't bother telling me? He can't possibly be over Mariah- he's been pining after her ever since they were kids, the pervert._

"It's okay, things will get better, you'll see." Rei said soothingly.

"Doubt it."

"They will." Rei insisted. "I've got to go now, but I'll call you back sometime tonight, okay?"

"Okay..." Mariah sighed again and hung up.

Rei quickly dialed Rai's number.

"He-"

"You bastard! What the hell were you thinking?" Rei burst out angrily.

"Rei? That you?" Rai's confused voice drifted over the line.

"Damn straight it's me."

"You sound really pissed. What have I done now?"

"You know what you've done."

"Uhh... not really."

"You went on a date!"

"Rei, I haven't been on a single date in my life." Rai said honestly. "What are you on about?"

"Uh, well, Mariah said that you were dating some girl from the village." Rei explained, feeling semi-foolish.

"Rei, you of all people should know that I'd never date someone who wasn't Mariah." Rai said seriously. "Which means that I'll probably end up a lonely old fool."

"Oh. Yeah, well, I was wondering why you'd date someone else..." Rei grinned. "Sorry about that. But you should tell her how you feel, you know?"

"What, and get rejected?"

"Rai. She is in love with you. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Rei asked, exasperated.

"I just can't believe you. I'm sorry, but I can't." Rai sighed, before something occurred to him. "Wait, Mariah told you that she thought I was dating someone?"

"Yeah, and she was really upset, and sounding as if she wanted to burst in tears. You're hurting her Rai, by not telling her. Think on it." Rei snapped before hanging up.

Feeling satisfied with himself, Rei kept on staring out at the water until he suddenly sensed someone behind him. He twisted around and found himself staring at a familiar pair of legs.

"Uh, hey Kai."

"Hn." Kai sat down next to him, and glared down at the stream threateningly.

_Wow- this must be the first time that Kai has ever sought out human contact, _Rei thought, somewhat amazed. _He must pity me._

"What you doing down here?" Rei asked.

"Looking for you." Kai replied, as blunt as ever.

"Why?" Rei demanded. "I can take care of myself, y'know. I'm not completely helpless." _Yet, _Rei's mind added silently.

"I know. I don't think you're helpless." Kai shrugged. "I just wanted-" he broke off, and shrugged again. "I was just wondering where you were."

"Okay." Rei said, and smiled at him. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Pretty?" Kai snorted. "Hardly. It's just moving water."

Rei scowled at him. "It's beautiful- look at it. You can see the sunlight reflecting off the water, and it's just so peaceful here. It's as if we're the only humans who have ever come here."

"We probably are." Kai retorted. "No one else would be dumb enough to want to spend their time staring at a stream."

"And yet you're still here." Rei mused.

"Only because you are." Kai replied without thinking. A hot blush rose in his cheeks and he turned away.

"Kai?" Rei wondered what Kai had meant by that.

_Did he mean it in a 'I actually can tolerate your company' kind of way, a 'Strangely enough, I am human, and need human companionship' kind of way, or 'I like you' kind of way?_

"Never mind." The Russian muttered. "You shouldn't stay out here for too long."

"I won't be. Are you going back now?" Rei felt disappointment settle over him.

"Hn." Kai stood up. "I need to go make sure that Takao hasn't eaten us out of house and home."

Rei laughed. "Okay then. See you later."

Kai hesitated, before he shrugged off his jacket and draped it across Rei's slim shoulders. "Don't be too long." he said and walked off.

Rei, surprised, didn't have the chance to thank Kai before he disappeared.

He snuggled into Kai's jacket, breathing in his captain's unique scent.

_He smells delicious, _Rei thought. _I wonder... if things had been different, and I didn't have cancer, would we have had a chance?_

The neko jin shook his head, trying to clear his head. _I don't want to think about that kind of stuff right now, _he thought. _I just want to forget everything that's happened today._

!#$&()

When Rei got back to the dojo, it was almost midnight. He slipped into the house silently, and locked the door behind him. He crept into his room, glad that Kai wasn't awake, otherwise he would've received a lecture for sure.

Rei closed his bedroom door behind him and switched on the light. Turning around, Rei jumped and almost screamed before remembering that the others were asleep. He pressed a hand over his racing heart.

"Christ, Kai! You almost gave me a heart attack!" he scolded.

Kai sat in the chair next to his bed, glaring at Rei steadily. "Do you know what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, I just lost track of time-"

"Takao was about to call the _police_, Rei." Kai cut in coldly. "You've been gone for over five hours. And you told them that you were going off to find me. Imagine their shock when I got home without you."

"I'm really sorry!" Rei felt guilt eat at him. "I honestly didn't mean to make them worry. I just needed some time alone."

"Hn." The intensity of Kai's glare lessened, but he didn't move away from the chair.

Rei sighed and removed his borrowed jacket and held it out. "Here. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

Kai accepted it and put it back on, remaining silent.

Figuring that Kai would voice whatever was bothering him soon enough, Rei did what he normally did before he went to sleep- he brushed his teeth, and changed into his pyjamas in the bathroom before entering his bedroom again, where Kai was still sitting in the chair, looking as impassive as ever.

"Kai, you alright?" Rei asked, concern obvious in his voice.

"It's not fair." Kai said quietly. He didn't meet Rei's gaze, instead staring down at his scarred hands.

"What's not fair?" Rei asked, confused. He sat down on the edge of his bed, his knees touching Kai's.

"The fact that you've got cancer." Kai rubbed his temples. "You're too young, you're too _good_. You don't deserve to suffer."

"No one does, Kai." Rei reminded him quietly. "There's heaps of other people in this world who have cancer who don't deserve it. In fact, I don't think anybody does. But that's life for you, right?"

A humourless smile twisted Kai's lips. "Indeed." he stood up and stared at Rei silently, the expression on in his face and in his eyes unreadable.

"... Kai?"

"I don't want to lose you." Kai said so quietly that Rei almost missed it.

Almost.

Rei felt his heart skip a beat, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"If you- if you die-" Kai broke off, a slight grimace on his face. "Then the team won't be the same without you. _I _won't be the same without you."

Rei smiled, touched. "Thank you Kai. That means a lot to me."

"Hn." Kai paused, and their gazes interlocked for a second, Kai's gaze questioning and probing, Rei's surprised and more than a little confused.

"Kai?" he asked softly.

The bluenette reached out and cupped Rei's cheek, his thumpad grazing over the neko jin's cheekbone. "So beautiful..." the Russian murmured.

Surprised, Rei couldn't think to say anything. What could he say to that? Kai, the cold, the heartless, the anti-social had just told him that he was beautiful- it was something akin to a miracle.

Kai, looking a little bit embarrassed, pulled away. "You should get some rest."

"So should you." Rei grinned.

Kai nodded and started heading for the door, but then hesitated for a few seconds, looking undecided about something.

"Kai? Is everything alright?" Rei frowned.

Kai walked back over to Rei, and cupped the neko jin's cheek. "Forgive me." he said quietly.

"For what?" Confusion was evident in Rei's amber eyes.

"For this."

Kai leant in swiftly for a fierce kiss that took the Chinese boy's breath away. The kiss lasted for all of a few seconds, before Kai pulled away and headed towards the door, his cheeks aflame.

Rei, in complete shock, brought a hand up to touch his bruised lips.

_Did he just- Did Kai just- huh?_

"Wait, what?" Rei managed to get out. His mind was barely functioning, but he knew that he had to feel those sweet lips against his own again.

"I'm sorry." Kai sighed and leaned against the door. "I shouldn't have- you've already been through so much today. But... but I just had to do that. I need you to know."

"Know what?" Rei asked, his heart thumping away in his chest.

_Is it possible for Kai to- to love me back?_

"Isn't it obvious?" Kai's shoulders sagged slightly. "I love you."

It took a while for the words to sink in- even then Rei could scarcely believe what he had just heard.

_He loves me? Kai loves _me

The largest grin Kai had ever seen crossed Rei's face and suddenly the Russian boy had an armful of neko jin.

"I love you too." Rei said happily.

"What?" Kai blinked, surprised. "You do?"

Rei nodded and leant in for another kiss. Kai, stunned, could only stand there in shock as he felt Rei's lips move against his own slack pair, tasting, sucking and gently nibbling.

_Am I dreaming? _he wondered.

He shivered as Rei's hand gently came to rest on the crook of his neck. The feeling of Rei's skin against his own snapped him out of his shocked state, and he grabbed Rei's pyjama top, trying to get the younger male as close to him as possible. He tugged impatiently at the offending article of clothing, and grinned as Rei took the hint and slid out of it.

He removed his own jacket and shirt, giving a tiny gasp as their bare chests came into contact. Kai stroked Rei's naked back, smirking as the neko jin shivered with delight.

His smirk disappeared when Rei pulled away.

"What?" he demanded.

"Is this a good idea?" Rei asked quietly.

"How could it not be?" Kai asked rhetorically, twisting a lock of Rei's raven black hair in between his fingers.

"I have cancer, Kai. I'm going to _die_." Rei shuddered. "Do you really want to... are you sure you-"

Kai silenced Rei by easing his lips over the other boy's moving pair, effectively cutting off all speech. He kissed the Chinese boy thoroughly, trying to convey all of his passion, all of his love in that one kiss.

When they pulled apart, breathless, Rei looked slightly happier.

"If you're sure..."

"I _am_ sure." Kai said firmly. "I love you, and I'm not going to lose you."

"But-"

"No. Rei, you're going to fight this, and you're going to win."

Rei smiled, his amber eyes brightening, and he wrapped his arms around Kai's neck. "I love you too." he said softly.

Kai kissed Rei's forehead gently, blinking back tears.

_He has to win this battle. He just has to... I can't live without him... I just can't..._

!#$&()

Rei woke up the next morning, feeling as if someone had chained him to the bed. As his eyes took in his surroundings, he realised why- Kai had his arms slung possessively around him, and his grip was vice like, as if he was afraid that Rei might disappear sometime during the night.

Rei grinned as he remembered all that had happened last night- they hadn't gone beyond some serious kissing (Rei went bright red at the memory).

"Morning." Kai's voice, husky with sleep, sounded from behind him.

Twisting around, Rei smiled at his lover.

_Lover... _the neko jin's heart did a little gleeful dance at the thought.

"Morning to you too." Rei whispered.

They laid there for a while, simply drinking in the sight of one another, before Rei realised that he still had to go see the doctor about treatment.

His heart sinking, the raven haired boy reluctantly climbed out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Kai asked groggily.

"To get ready. You should get ready too, if you're still coming with me to see the doctor?" Rei replied as he quickly pulled on some clothes and brushed his teeth.

"Crap, I forgot about that." Kai groaned and rolled out of bed.

Rei smiled at the sight of his captain stumbling around. _It seems like he's just like everybody else in the morning._

They got ready quickly, and slipped out of the house silently, not wanting the others to wake up.

Rei was silent all the way to the doctor, and Kai kept stealing looks at his lover. Rei's face was grim, and his hands were clenched so tight that his hands were white.

"Rei..." Kai reached over and laid a calloused hand on Rei's clenched hands. "Calm down. It's going to be fine."

"Yeah..." Rei managed a smile, albeit a small one.

"Come on, we're here. Let's go." Kai paid the cab driver and gently propelled Rei to the small building. He reached out and lifted Rei's hand up, pressing a gentle kiss against the boy's palm as they reached the receptionist.

Rei blinked, stunned by Kai's surprisingly sweet gesture, and squeezed the Russian boy's hand.

"Thank you."

"Hn." Kai smirked and pushed Rei towards the receptionist, who looked at them curiously.

"Are you Mr. Kon?"

Rei nodded, a little apprehensive.

"Dr Miyoshima wishes to see you immediately. If you please step through the door on your right."

Rei bit his lip. "Thanks." he said weakly.

Kai's grip on his hand tightened as they stepped through into Dr Miyoshima's office. He could tell that Kai was just as nervous as he was, if not more.

"Ah! Mr. Kon."

To Rei's surprise, the doctor looked highly embarrassed.

"Good morning." Rei greeted.

"Yes, good morning indeed!" Dr Miyoshima gave a bright smile.

Kai frowned. How could the doctor say that? Unless he had found some sort of treatment that was sure to be successful...

"Look, Mr. Kon, there was a little... well, uh-" the doctor scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "a _mix-up_ yesterday."

"A mix-up?" Rei asked, confused.

"Well, yes." Dr Miyoshima gave a short laugh. "I'm really not sure how, but I managed to get your file mixed up with one of my other patient's file."

"What?" Rei's heart hammered away in his chest.

_  
Then I don't have cancer? _Rei staggered back, unable to believe it.

"You mean to say that he doesn't actually have cancer?" Kai demanded, his crimson eyes burning with an intensity that made Dr Miyoshima lean back in his chair.

"Um... yes... Mr. Kon is in perfect physical shape."

"I can't- I can't believe- I..." Rei turned to Kai, trying to get everything to hit home.

Kai blinked several times, allowing the information to sink in. He looked at Rei, and, to the neko jin's delight, he beamed.

Rei laughed and flung his arms around Kai, unable to believe what had just happened.

"I don't have cancer!" he shouted happily.

Kai's crimson eyes were dancing with joy, and he clutched Rei close to him.

"We're very sorry for the mix up, Mr. Kon." the doctor spoke up. "We hope that you won't find the situation serious enough to sue..."

Rei shook his head, still deliriously happy. "Of course not." he grinned at the doctor. "Thank you very much, Dr Miyoshima."

They left the building, Kai's arm wrapped around Rei's lithe form.

"I can't believe it..." Rei looked up at Kai, disbelief still showing clearly in his amber eyes. "I'm fine!"

"And I thank whatever deity is up there for that." Kai signaled for a cab. He pressed his lips against Rei's hand. "I don't think I could have survived without you."

They climbed into the cab, and Rei leaned against Kai, taking comfort in his warmth.

_Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you, _Rei kept repeating the mantra in his head until they reached the dojo.

To their surprise, Takao, Max and Kenny were up and waiting for them in the lounge. Takao took one look at Rei and burst into tears.

"Uh..." Rei shook his head, an amused grin on his face. "Stop being so melodramatic, Takao."

"Did the doctor tell you about all the treatments available? Are you going to get chemo, Rei?" Max asked anxiously.

"Nope." Rei declared. "I'm not going to get any treatment at all."

They all stared at him for a second, before -to everyone's surprise- Kenny leapt at him, grabbed the lapels of his coat and shook him.

"Are you mad!" the petit boy shouted. "You'll die if you don't get treatment!"

Rei couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Although their concern touched him, he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm not going to die, Kenny. We went to the doctor this morning, and he told us that he had somehow got the files mixed up."

Takao stopped his insanely loud sobbing. "What? You mean you haven't got cancer?"

Rei nodded. "I'm fine." he grinned.

Stunned silence lasted for all of three seconds before Rei suddenly found

himself lying on the ground with his teammates lying on top of him, all of them hugging him enthusiastically.

Kai looked down at them, a bemused smirk gracing his lips, and shook his head.

"What I would do for a camera..." he sighed.

"I can't believe it!" Max gently tugged Takao off Rei, who was beginning to run out of air. "I'm so glad that you're okay, Rei."

"So am I." Rei accepted Kai's hand and let the older boy pull him off the floor. "Anyway, I'm going to go get some sleep. I think I need it after all this excitement." he said wryly.

Kai followed him into the bedroom, slipping his arms around the neko jin's waist as the younger male stared out the window.

"You know, I was sitting out there yesterday, planning out my will and sorting out everything I wanted to do before I died." Rei laughed and turned around so that he was facing Kai. "God, I'm so happy..."

"So am I." Kai stroked Rei's smooth cheek gently. "Now get some rest. You deserve it."

"Only if you rest with me." Rei pulled Kai towards the bed. "Promise that you'll stay with me?" he grinned adorably up at his lover.

"Always." Kai promised. "For the rest of your life, however incredibly long it will be."

Rei rolled his eyes and swatted the older boy before drifting off to sleep.

Owari

!#$&()

A/N: You wouldn't believe the difficulty I had, trying to find an ending for this fic. And it's still crap –sigh- I'm really sorry about that, but I tried, I honestly did! It just wouldn't work…

CC is welcome, flames are not


End file.
